The Other Stark
by Mismatched Melody
Summary: Stiles has been hiding a secret from everyone but his mother and father since birth he's not actually a Stilinski his biological father was Howard Stark and when his brother insists he come spend the summer it's time to come clean to the pack, he's not doing this alone, he needs Scott and Lydia. Stiles may even fall for one super soldier. SR/SS
1. Stiles Stark

Hey! I did not write this story. Full credits go to Jamesm97 on AO3. The story is amazing and has to be read by many others. This si the first book. And yes there is a sequel. Its called S.H.I.E.L.D My Heart, it's also on my profile. I have no legal ownership to either Teen Wolf or Avengers. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kiddo you okay?" John asks looking into Stiles room watching him mess with string as he looks at his Beacon Hills version of 'Wall of weird' he's got a frown on his face like he can't figure something out.

"Yeah fine" Stiles mutters.

"It's half eight shouldn't you be on Skype right now?" John asks every Friday night at twenty past eight on the dot Stiles gets a skype call and he doesn't finish it before midnight.

"He's busy" Stiles mutters.

"So phone him and tell him to make himself unbusy" John tells him laughing coming into the room throwing himself down on the bed.

"I can't tell Tony Stark to postpone meetings just to say hello to me" Stiles tells him laughing himself as he finally stops staring at the pinhole covered wall.

"You can, you're his baby brother pretty sure that gives you a right to do that" John reminds him.

"Shush" Stiles hisses "I don't need to remind you about the werewolves that sneak in through my window again do I? don't need them lurking outside hearing you" Stiles tells him.

"You know you could tell them right? They wouldn't care well Lydia might, that girl scares me the way she goes on about Stark Industries all the time she'd probably force you to get her a job" John laughs.

"Oh yeah that's a great conversation to have, hey everyone how are you? Oh by the way you know the 'great' Howard Stark? Yeah well he had a one night stand with my mother so say hello to the Bastard Stark? This isn't Game of thrones day nobody wants to know that, you know the questions I'd get? But I thought you were a Stilinski! Oh yeah sorry Scott I'm only a Stilinski by choice my mother didn't exactly meet my dad until I was two years old" Stiles ends his rant with a gust of air leaving his mouth.

"Yeah something like that" John tells him looking down.

"Sorry" Stiles tells him sitting down heavily on the bed next to Stiles.

"So wanna tell me the real reason you're like this?" John asks.

"Tony's pissed at me" Stiles tells him.

"Because?" He prompts.

"He wants me to come out" Stiles tells him.

"Like come out the closet?" John asks.

"No like come out and see him, think he wants me to come out to the world about me being a pseudo Stark as well" Stiles tells him.

"Well it is the summer before senior year, you know I work every day during summer break so I'm not going to be home maybe it would be a good thing to go out and see him" John tells him. "As for the Stark thing you know I've told you this since your mother died it's up to you, everything is up to you" John tells him.

"I hate being associated with that womanizer" Stiles hisses out.

"Tony? He's totally settled down now he's with Pepper" John protests.

"No not him Howard!" Stiles shouts.

"Well that's something I wish I could change too son but I can't as much as I wish you were mine biologically I can't I just settle for you being mine in choice" John smirks. "By law as well like" John adds after a minute.

"I wish she met you first" Stiles mutters.

"Then you wouldn't have been born" John tells him.

"Nothing wrong with that wouldn't have put you through the hell I have these past months trust me to go and get possessed, we've only just got out the debt of it all only because I got myself almost killed by one of the psycho guards" Stiles huffs out "I could have paid all my bills you know, Tony insists I have bank account with a cool billion in it" Stiles reminds him his voice turning into a sneer as he even talks about the money.

"Like I've told you before that money is yours and yours alone you're my son I'm your dad I have to look after you so I pay the bills no matter what they're for, you needed to go into that place to help you out so I put you in their" His dad tells him pulling him in for a tight hug.

"You think I should go?" Stiles tells him his eyes darting to his dresser.

"What is it?" John asks confused looking towards the paper on the bed side table.

"Came by courier when you were at work, first class tickets to New York flight leaves in two days" Stiles tells him.

"Two days? Little soon isn't it? Bit presumptuous as well like but then again Tony always is" john chuckles "Wait two tickets?" he asks.

"The others for you if you wanted to come" Stiles tells him.

"You know I have work kiddo, could take one of the pack if you wanted to go" John tells him.

"So you think I should go? Just leave you and the pack?" Stiles asks confused.

"The pack is fine they can look after themselves especially now they have Jordon and Hayden, as for me I'll be in work twelve hours out of twenty-four the other 12 will be sleeping and eating, it's up to you what you want to do but I know you want to see Tony you haven't seen him in person since you were twelve years old" John tells him.

"I would like to see him but you know what Tony's world is like press follow him everywhere when he's in civilian clothes, he lives with the Avengers that's where he wants me to stay in Avengers tower, he runs the world's leading tech business" Stiles tells him.

"You love the avengers" John interrupts him from saying anything else.

"Yeah on screen, I've never actually met any of them in person and I probably will get awkward around them you know I don't like people" Stiles tells him.

"You wanted my opinion so here it is 'Go' do something that isn't getting possessed or nearly dying for once, spend time with your brother get close to him he's the only other family you have and you have seen him in person a total of three times" John tells him raising his hand when he goes to speak. "If you don't want to go alone take one of the pack, Scott and kira just broke up maybe take his mind off it or Lydia she'd kill to meet Tony, as for the tower, you've enough money to rent an apartment in the city or a hotel for as long as you're staying, and yeah I know I'm basically telling you, you can live alone for two months but I trust you, As much as you hate being a 'Stark' you know you'd be happy if everyone knew that way you'd be able to be around Tony whenever you wanted the choice is yours, I've got to go on shift, I left money for take-out" John tells him standing kissing his sons head as he exits the house.

"I'm rich remember I can pay for my own Chinese food" Stiles shouts after him his mind racing "Besides were having a pack hand thing as Scott's" Stiles mutters running down the stairs after him.

"Good luck with that" John mutters his face going glum as he puts on a forced smile for Stiles.

"Why say it like that? It's just Scott and the pack" Stiles laughs.

"Yeah but Malia gets awkward around you ever since you slept with Jordan" John mutters and Stiles could have laughed at the face he makes at the thought of Stiles with his deputy.

"You hate me being eighteen right?" Stiles asks laughing.

"Yeah I do! I also hate that you slept with my deputy to punish me for an argument" John tells him.

"For god sake dad I slept with him because he was hot, we were in a motel room hiding out from the bad guys he was dying I was trying to keep him alive his powers started to manifest more he healed we felt joy and well one thing led to another and it was one mistake, one hot mistake granted but at least he told you, he felt guilty about it, I should feel offended really" Stiles mutters.

"You are technically still grounded for that fyi, hey put another point in the reasons to go to New York pile, no grounding" His dad smirks kissing his head again before grabbing his belt leaving the house faster than Stiles can remind him he's eighteen he shouldn't get grounded and they're consenting adults and Jordon was a hot mistake but he was still a mistake never the less.

The pack meeting consists of Hayden and Liam making out in the corner, Mason quizzing Malia about her time as a coyote, Lydia and Jordon making small talk about the latest folklore they've managed to read on hellhounds, Scott beaming at everyone around the room while eating a bag of something.

Stiles just sprawls on Lydia his feet on Scott, there is nothing better than Lydia's fingers carding through his hair.

He hops he'd make Jordon jealous but they've actually got zero sexual chemistry so he's surprised they actually did the deed.

"Door" Malia says to Scott before not seconds later Scott's doorbell sounds followed by the doorbell.

"Pizza" Scott calls happily bounding to the door.

"Stiles Stilinski?" Comes the voice from the door it can be heard even by the non-supernaturally gifted.

"He's in their" Scott mutters he adds on a why but Stiles is by the door before the man can answer.

"Hi?" Stiles asks confused.

"Stiles Stilinski?" the man repeats again.

"Yeah" Stiles mutters "Who's asking?" Stiles asks he sees Scott tense and he's sure he's thinking bad thoughts already.

"Just a courier, I have a package for you told I was to deliver it to you directly I was coming to your home address but I got a message not five minutes ago giving me a change of delivery address, do you have identification?" The man asks picking up the package from the floor.

"Oh sure" Stiles frowns the only one who knew he was at Scott's was his dad.

Stiles shows him the licence and shoves the package at Scott to hold as he attempts to ask the man who sent it he just gets a shrug in return before he goes back to his car.

Scott's back in the living room opening his package.

"Hey" Stiles protests.

"Who's Tony?" Scott asks and Stiles heart nearly stops.

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"Counting down the hours till I see you again, I hope you use the first gift I sent you, can't wait till you meet my family! Tony" Scott reads out from the small piece of card that is attached to a small watch.

He can't help but smile, Tony actually wants him there and more than that he wants to introduce Stiles to the avengers the only actual family besides Stiles that Tony has.

"Why's your heart so strange?" Hayden asks she's new to the wolf thing she has no tact.

"Stiles honey?" Lydia asks her voice strange as she opens up the small box Scott had a second again.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks confused she looks pale, paler than when she's seen a dead body.

"Tell me you're not selling your body" She asks him looking up her tone serious and cold all of a sudden "Tell me you're not someone's toy boy" She shouts snapping the box shut and launching it at him, he catches it clumsily he doesn't even open it he just looks at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asks Scott nods along with him as confused as he is.

"Tell me you haven't become someone's toy boy" She repeats again "Please don't even say you've got a sugar mummy or daddy" She spits like the words are poison the thought killing her even as she speaks it.

"Of course I haven't the last time I had sex was well" He nods to Jordon and blushes.

"Why the hell are you getting sent a fifty-four thousand dollar Rolex platinum watch then?" She asks her voice still coming out in a hitch.

Stiles eyes widen as he snaps open the watch it does say Rolex on it but that's about all he knows about it he's not a fan of flashy things, Scott grabs it out of his hand in a second and then it's being passed around the room like its freaking pass the parcel.

"Tony" Stiles growls under his breath.

"Who's Tony?" Lydia asks examining the card the note was written on.

"My brother" Stiles sighs out the room goes silent the watch falls limply in Scott's hand as he snatches it away from Mason who was trying to put it on.

"Brother?" Scott asks confused.

"Tony Stark" Stiles mutters rolling his eyes bracing for the disbelief and shock.

They don't disappoint everyone talking over him in their rush to either tell him he's lying, crazy or demand proof.

Scott's comment of 'Why do I always pay for the pizza then if your related to Tony Stark' had him letting out a small breath he should have told them ages ago he can trust them all and his dad was right he has missed his brother.

Tony obviously misses him as well sending over a fifty odd grand watch with a soppy message in the hope it would convince Stiles to go see him.

He's left it too long, god even his own brother thinks he needs bribing to come see him.

"I'm going to see him for the summer will you come with me?" Stiles asks cutting off the packs rants he looks to Scott and then Lydia his eyes pleading.

"To meet Tony Stark?" Lydia asks her tone disbelieving even as Scott nods his head accepting.

"I'll ask my mother" Scott tells him pulling out his phone talking over Lydia dropping it in his haste to text her.

"Prove it" Lydia tells him her eyes narrowing.

"How would you like me to do that?" Stiles asks freaking out a little if his own friends don't believe him imagine if the press ever found out about it.

"A picture of you both together?" She asks indicating his pocket where is phone is located.

"All the pictures of us are physical copies it was too dangerous to have digital too easy to hack, I wanted a normal life" Stiles tells her.

"Well if you want me to come to New York with you I need a little bit of proof here" Lydia tells him.

"How about my bank balance?" Stiles asks her.

She just inclines her head.

He rolls his eyes pulling out his phone opening the app for online banking, he pulls up his checking account well one of them any way he's got like fifty as Tony always says can't put all your eggs in one basket.

Only this time it's can't put all your cash in one bank.

"Holy shit!" Scott mutters as Stiles turns the phone around to show them the available funds column shows over $50 million.

"Starting to believe" Lydia gulps "Tell me you're not fucking with me because if you promise me I can meet Tony Stark and you turn out to have just won the lottery I will kill you, like literally scream so loud to the point your brain turns to mush, that guy is my hero and I will not have you messing me about" Lydia warns him coming close to point her dagger like finger nail at his chest.

"if you kill me Tony will set the avengers on you" Stiles mutters letting out a small eep as she glares at him.

"You owe me so much money for pizza dude like eight years of pizza" Scott mutters his eyes still wide in amazement.

He feels better now the cats out the bag, he still needs to drop the bomb on them about his dad being well not actually his dad but this is a start honesty is always good for a pack.


	2. New York

"Scott!" Lydia hisses slapping his hand away from fidgeting with the gadgets in front of him.

"What?" Scott asks looking towards her.

"Stop fidgeting, your showing people this is your first time in first class" She tells him.

"But it is my first time in first class" Scott tells her dumbly.

"Well don't act like it" She hisses looking at the small crack to the seat in front.

"Are you going to let him act like this?" She asks.

"He's a big boy Lydia let him act how he wants" Stiles tells her rolling his eyes thankful she can't actually see him because she'd slap him.

"Well one doesn't act like a poor person when he's sat with me, go sit with Stiles" Lydia says and seconds later Scott almost trips as he gets into the spare seat next to Stiles.

"You look like a ghost" Scott mutters.

"Yeah sick of hearing you two bicker, sick of hearing Lydia act snobby ever since she found out about me" Stiles tells him his voice raising so she hears him, he hears her scoff.

"Yeah well your just lucky your introducing me to your brother" She tells him through the small slit between seats.

"Champagne?" The airhostess asks offering them a drink, Stiles can't help but smirk that they don't check ID on first class he's sure Tony had something to do with that.

"God yes, can I have a Jack Daniels on the rocks please as well?" Stiles asks grabbing a glass of the tray.

"Anything for you as well sir?" she asks looking to Scott.

"Coke please" Scott smiles.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Stiles asks when she moves away to see if Lydia wants anything.

"Yeah way too late" Scott laughs "We're landing in about an hour" Scott tells him.

"I still can't believe your mother let you come" Stiles tells him his leg bouncing nervously as he necks the champagne in one go.

"She already knew about who your real dad was, looks like the sheriff and her are getting closer" Scott tells him.

"Tell me about it, he promised me he'd never told anyone about who I was my mother too turns out they both told Melissa I wonder who else knew" Stiles mutters.

"He told you he never told anyone else" Scott tells him.

"Yeah but he's said that before" Stiles tells him.

"Dude you told us" Scott tells him "The pack knows, your spending the entire summer with Tony frigging Stark chances are the whole world will know who you are before the end of the summer" Lydia tells him leaning in-between the seats to grab Stiles half-finished glass and down's it herself.

"I get that; I guess I'm ready for people to know but the thought of it is scary" Stiles tells them.

"I get that I'd hate to have people try and intrude in my life like that, the paparazzi" Lydia tells him again only to be cut off my Scott.

"You're not helping Lydia" Scott hisses.

"No she's right, I know what to expect I've grew up being told by Tony what it's like doesn't make it any better, I know if we get off this plane and he's going to be waiting for me and I'll be all over TMZ before we even get our luggage" Stiles tells him.

"But they won't actually know who you are" Scott attempts.

"It will only be a matter of time" Stiles shrugs.

"Brightside, you can finally spend some of your billions instead of living like a poor person" Lydia pipes in yet again.

"How many more times, I like wearing comfortable clothes" Stiles hisses being interrupted when the flight attendant gives him the Jack Daniels on the rocks he enjoys the burn when he takes a sip.

"Not everyone's a designer snob like you Lydia" Scott tells her smirking when she makes a sound that could either mean so what? Or who cares.

"Dude I can't believe were going to meet Tony Stark in less than an hour" Scott mutters his face beaming.

"I need the bathroom" Stiles tells them getting up and racing to the toilet.

He takes a steadying breath when he locks himself in sitting on the toilet lid his thoughts race a mile a minute coming up with various scenarios of how people finding out who he is would go down.

He's not a genius! He didn't get his fathers or brothers brain sure he's a decent hacker and since he's been training with Jordan he can fight a little, he's nowhere near what his brother is, Tony is someone worthy of being called Howard Stark's heir that makes sense.

He's the black sheep of the family, he's basically the Hydra to Tony's shield the outsider someone that thinks they're good until they try and take on the big fish.

The world is going to laugh at him.

Oddly he finds himself getting calmer as if the world thinking he's a joke doesn't matter.

He loves his brother and if the world knowing who he is means he doesn't have to hide anymore and he gets to see his brother more, then that should make it worth it right?

He sighs standing and exiting the bathroom when a knock on the door prompts him too.

"Sorry" He mutters to the flight host when he's told to sit in his seat the pilot has put the seatbelt sign on as they begin their descent.

"You okay you were in their for like twenty minutes the avionics on this things messing with my hearing I couldn't hear anything let alone your heart beat" Scott asks.

"Avionics? Word of the day? SAT prep?" Stiles laughs when Scott nods his head.

"Even without werewolf hearing I know you were having a meltdown want to talk about it?" Scott asks.

"No I had a little freak out but I decided to just take it a day at a time if the world finds out who I am then screw it everyone already knows I'm a screw up in Beacon Hills hell maybe I'd be able to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend when people find out I'm rich" Stiles laughs uncomfortably.

"Being with someone for their money isn't love Stiles it's tacky" Lydia tells him.

"It was a joke to lighten the mood Lydia, if you don't stop being snarky I will have Tony get you a private jet back home" Stiles warns he leans over to show her his smirk though she smiles back at him.

"You decided where were going to stay yet?" She asks.

"I don't know I guess the tower should be fine" Stiles tells her "And we might get to snoop into Tony's top secret shield files see if the government knows anything about our pack or supernatural in general" Stiles mutters.

"You aren't using the servers in the avenger's tower to hack your way into shield are you? You can't even hack that well Danny didn't teach you that much" She asks confused.

"Tony has clearance to shield files I'm pretty sure I could guess his password" Stiles tells her.

"Just don't piss off shield it won't matter if you're a Stark or a Stilinski they'll arrest you" She warns.

"At least he can afford a team of lawyers, could even buy the judge" Scott laughs.

"I hate the money thing" Stiles mutters.

"When I told Jackson you were richer than him he refused to believe me" Lydia tells him.

"You told Jackson?" Stiles asks his head nearly getting stuck in the gap between seats as he fights to look at her.

"Just that you were rich not the Stark thing thought I'd let him see that on the news" She shrugs.

"I'm beginning to regret bringing you with me" Stiles tells her.

"You know you love me" She smirks.

"Not anymore" Stiles tells her laughing "I should have brought Jordan" Stiles tells her enjoying the glare he gets in return.

"I still haven't forgiven you for sleeping with him, I called dibs" She tells him her eyes looking at him harshly, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Man up" Stiles laughs getting distracted as the plane nears JFK going in for a landing.

The pilot starts talking over the intercom and within then minutes the plane is screeching on the tarmac coming to a stop.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia along with the other two people in first class are allowed off the plane first they get through passport control fairly quickly and Stiles eyes can't help but scan the airport for Tony he can't see him anywhere.

"Maybe he's busy" Lydia tells him when she observes him nervously looking round the packed airport.

"Suppose" Stiles shrugs, he at least thought he'd have sent someone to grab them after their flight.

It becomes immediately clear once they grab their bags why Tony wasn't anywhere near them.

He's being shouted at by about ten reporters with cameras just inside near the entrance.

"So where you flying too?" A woman asks she holds a recorder up to his mouth to catch his answer.

"I'm trying to pick someone up" Tony tells her looking at her angrily the man next to him smirking.

"Guys were a bit late here any chance you could give us some room?" The blonde asks he's ignored when the questions keep rolling and Stiles laughs a little if reporters ignore Captain America maybe they just might over look him, he's nothing special afterall.

"Hold this" Stiles mutters to Scott handing him his case the dude has werewolf powers he can handle it.

He walk/jogs up to the people and beams when his brother doesn't even notice him Steve sees him and smiles all bright and beautiful.

Stiles and Steve have talked on several occasions they have a sort of bond, Stiles provided him with plenty of pop culture references and plenty of things he had to put on his list.

"Get out the way" Stiles mutters to one of the reporters that have formed a circle around the two men, Tony's head whips up when he sees Stiles his beam is nowhere near Steve's level, it's like he's a starved man and Stiles is his last chance of survival.

"Beat it kid" The reporter mutters shoving back a little to push Stiles away, Stiles rolls his eyes shoving the reporter so he stumbles giving him plenty of room to run up to Tony and pull the guy into his arms.

He's taller than him and that makes him smirk.

"God I've missed you kid" Tony tells him and Stiles breath leaves him in a huff as Tony squeezes him so tight, the dude is deceptively heavy.

The camera lights seem to start flashing around them it makes Stiles blind even with his eyes shut.

"So does this mean your finally dating men now Tony?" One reporter shouts over the others and Stiles can't help but laugh.

"I'm the only Bi guy in this family" Stiles shouts pulling away from his brother to look at him, he looks a little older than he does on Skype weirdly.

"Family?" the words are chorused around them and Stiles rolls his eyes, Tony looks to him to see what he's going to say.

"Yeah family" He smirks.

"Now if you guys don't fuck off I will break that camera" Stiles warns shoving the man out of his face that came closer than the rest of the photographers to get a close up of his face.

"Who are you? What's your connection to Mr Stark? Is he your lover?" Comes flying from all around him and Stiles can't help but laugh.

"Can we leave?" He asks his brother.

"Yeah" Tony mutters grabbing him and pulling him out the airport, he sees Scott and Lydia race after him Steve stops when he hears Scott shout his name and helps him with the bags, they're led to an actual minivan and it's funny when Steve pulls the keys out of his pockets.

"I thought that would be able to keep us discreet but turns out they have me under extremely close observation" Tony laughs.

"Please tell me you are driving this, because I need pictures for blackmail purposes" Stiles tells him.

"As if Steve's doing the driving" Tony laughs unlocking the van and ushering him in rolling his eyes when the paparazzi follow blocking Scott and Lydia from getting in the back too.

Steve is in the front just waiting till Scott and Lydia get in.

Lydia slaps one of the reporters when he steps on her expensive heels and Tony howls with laughter.

"A little help?" Lydia asks holding out her hands to Stiles "Have you seen the dress I'm wearing, I should have put something longer on" She hisses when Stiles grabs her making sure nothing gets revealed as she jumps in the back with them, Scott covering her back slamming the door the flashing of lights.

"Give it twenty minutes and you'll be all over TMZ" Lydia huffs.

"I'm guessing this is her" Tony asks eyeing Lydia up and down.

"Wow we really do have a type don't we?" Tony asks.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks when it's obvious Lydia and Scott have gone a little star struck being in such close proximity to Tony.

"Super smart, hot, nice when she wants to be, could kick your ass whenever she wants to, strawberry blonde" Tony lists off smirking "Remind you of anyone?" He asks.

"Pepper" Stiles laughs.

"Trying to be like Tony is a sure way of landing yourself in trouble Stiles" Steve speaks up from the front where he's weaving around traffic.

"Don't be like that Steve" Tony snipes.

"He has a point" Stiles smirks laughing when Tony shoots him a betrayed look.

"Scott" Scott shouts making Lydia jump at the volume his hand shoots out nearly hitting Tony in the face "That's me, my name Hi" Scott mutters his face actually going beetroot red, Stiles own face may or may go red with embarrassment by proxy.

"I know who you are Scott" Tony laughs shaking his hand "I've know who you were since you were both four and I've heard about everything you and Stiles have done since then" Tony laughs and if only that was true his brother knows nothing about the werewolves and other supernatural shit in his life.

"I was also told everything about Lydia since he was twelve, I was invited to yours and my brother's wedding about a hundred times" Tony laughs making Stiles blush more.

"If he grew the balls to talk to me the wedding could have been a possibility instead I'm stuck in a long distance relationship with a jock" Lydia shrugs as if to say no biggie shaking Tony's hand herself.

"Well that's news to me" Stiles shouts making Scott and Tony laugh.

"Well maybe if you weren't busy sleeping with Malia and Jordan you would have heard it sooner" Lydia glares.

"You forgot Danny, and Ethan" Scott reminds her.

"Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure he had a thing with either Derek or Cora before they left" Lydia nods.

"Can we shut up" Stiles shouts looking to his brother who's shaking with silent laughter.

Steve mutters something about like brother like brother and carries on driving.

"Oh shut it, you can't judge you were a man whore before Pepper" Stiles hisses the car suddenly gets silent and Lydia and Scott look at him in shock as if they can't believe he'd speak to Tony Stark like that.

"Monogamy will do that to a person" Tony snipes back shaking with silent laughter again.

"Please don't talk to me about monogamy I was married in my head to Lydia for four years" Stiles mutters.

"Then he became a slut" Lydia adds making Tony fist bump her.

"Oh you are so going home even if I have to buy the private jet myself" Stiles warns it has no real heat in it because he's smirking but it makes her shrug her shoulders anyway.

"Be about time you spend some of your money" Tony mutters and Stiles rolls his eyes they have this argument every Friday when he logs onto Skype.

"Go I use the money Tony" Stiles tells him throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Jarvis monitors our accounts Stiles you've used $5000 and that was two days ago to purchase two first class tickets" Tony reminds him.

"Still used the money" Stiles tells him smirking in victory.

"Five thousand?" Scott shouts from next to Stiles "Dude forget the pizza money you told me it wouldn't be that much" Scott reminds him.

"He's rich Scott he might as well use it" Tony interrupts them.

"Yeah he's right, Steve stop off at the bank will you I need to withdraw ten grand in $! Dollar bills we'll hit up a few strip clubs, what do you say Tony? Go for a trip down memory lane? See if any of your past one night stands have become baby mommas?" Stiles teases.

"I've missed you" Tony tells him pulling him in for an awkward hug across the seat.

"Yeah, yeah, Just stop going on about money or I will use it all to book a hotel and have a holiday here instead of a family reunion that money is for when I get my medical degree" Stiles tells him.

"I just don't get why you're going back to that high school when you've already graduated, you should just go to college and start your degree especially since money's no object for you" Tony says no matter how much Stiles tries to bulge his eyes out and mentally tell him to shut up.

"What? What's he means you've already graduated?" Scott asks.

"Well I took the SAT's early with Lydia we both passed we got out diploma, we were gonna come back for senior year though to be with you guys" Stiles shrugs looking to Lydia for help.

"We're taking on different electives senior year to enhance our diploma, taking a few different languages" Lydia tells him.

"But why? If you've got the grades you need to get accepted into college, why not go?" Scott asks confused.

"Because that would mean leaving you" Stiles smirks.

"So UCLA is only a few hours away" Scott tells him shrugging.

"I got accepted into Harvard, Scott it's ranked the number one medical school in the US I'd be going to the other side of the country seven-hour flight and like a two day drive away from home" Stiles tells him.

"Oh where did you get accepted?" Scott asks Lydia trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Harvard Stiles, it's ranked one of the highest in the world for its mathematics program and since I want to be a mathematician it's the perfect school for me" She tells him smiling at him as if she's waiting for him to sob or something.

"Oh cool so I need to get my grades up and apply for Boston University or something? To be close to you?" Scott nods.

"If you wanted Harvard does have a great Veterinary science program as well" Stiles tells him.

"As if I would get into Harvard" Scott laughs.

"Kid I give that school millions every year one word from me and you'd be accepted in seconds" Tony speaks up.

"I'd never be able to afford that it's like $55 thousand a year" Scott mutters.

"That's what student aide's for" Lydia tells him "My parents might be well off but they couldn't afford that either the only one of us that doesn't have to do that is him" Lydia tells Scott her thumb pointing to Stiles.

"I suppose I'll have to think about it, he maybe if you's decide to go early I could fly out and see you's for holiday's" Scott smiles.

"I don't think we're doing that Scott, that would mean we leave for Massachusetts after summer ends" Stiles tells him.

"Maybe you need to think as well, because I think your stupid for staying in High School for longer than you need to, if I had the grades already and early acceptance I would be there in a heartbeat" Scott tells him.

"Listen to the kid, kid he's talking sense" Tony tells him.

"Yeah, yeah" Stiles mutters rolling his eyes Tony's always telling him he's mad for staying in school.

"Were here" Steve tells them from the front seat.

Stiles breath sort of chokes out of him when he sees the tower come into view, it's beautiful.

"You repainted" Stiles notes smirking.

"Thought the place could use a revamp if another Stark was coming, we all know we have big heads needed to make the building big enough to handle us both" Tony smirks.

"Plus it gave him an excuse to add a hot tub" Steve tells them pulling into the underground parking structure after he punches in a password at the gate, it needed a retina scan a voice command as well as a key card to get in.

"Dude how are we supposed to get in and out the building" Stiles asks his brother.

"Jarvis will add you all to the building's database, just needs to scan you" Tony tells him he sounds bitter about something.

"How is Jarvis 2.0?" Stiles asks.

"Awful I hate him" Tony tells him.

"He's exactly the same Tony" Steve huffs parking the car.

"No he's not the original Jarvis is walking around in a skin graft wearing a multi-coloured body, this one is speaks weird" Tony tells him.

"You used the exact same program" Steve argues as they all pile out the minivan Stiles, Lydia and Scott grabbing the bags.

"Shut it Steve, I don't tell you how to throw your stupid shield don't talk about my AI's" Tony hisses.

"Play nice Tony" Stiles shouts laughing the words are echoed by Pepper walking up to them an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah play nice Tony" Pepper tells him laughing she ignores Tony's attempt at kissing her cheek and runs up to grab Stiles and pulls him into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you in person" She tells him basically swinging him around while cutting off his air supply.

Tony is pissing himself laughing, Steve has a massive smile on his face and Stiles can't feel happier right now he's surrounded by his family, he's missed his brother.


	3. Getting Away

'Hi Stiles I'm…' is a phrase Stiles never wants to hear again, he's met people he's never thought he'd ever have hopes of meeting, he met the entirety of the Avengers minus the god of thunder because he's still on his home planet.

Apparently Tony is creating a new version of the avengers helping to train up the newest class of superheroes some with actual powers and others like Falcon that have an exceptional pair of wings and a good knowledge of combat.

"I'm just gonna go check out my room" Stiles mumbles to the group no one but Tony and Scott notices his getaway, they both give him a nod to acknowledge him.

He makes it to his room before he throws himself down on the bed sighing, he's a bit overwhelmed with everyone he's meeting they seem to love him for three minutes before they launched into debates about physics or bad guys they've taken down.

Lydia and Pepper bonded instantly and she seems to have made friends with Tony the two geeking out together surprisingly Bruce Banner loves her she gives him a run for his money when it comes to smarts, she seems to have mellowed out now apologising to him and Scott for being such a bitch she seems to have took it seriously that Stiles didn't tell her who he actually was.

"Jarvis?" Stiles asks looking up at the ceiling as he turns round his face is scrunched up he's not sure if he actually has access to the AI in his bed room but he gets an answer three seconds later.

"Yes Mr Stark?" The AI asks him the sound echoing in his room, which is seven times bigger than his room back home.

"It's Stilinski" Stiles tells him before shaking his head "I was just wondering is there any mention of the airport incident with me and Tony?" Stiles asks him.

"Indeed would you like me to play all the news coverage on the airport?" Jarvis asks him and Stiles honestly can't get why Tony doesn't like the AI he sounds exactly the same as he did when him and Tony were on Skype together.

"Sure" Stiles smiles up at nothing.

The wall instantly lights up with coverage the paparazzi got of him and Tony he dry heaves when the headlines read 'Stark in love' 'Cheating Tony?' 'Who's the guy Stark?' the worst of all is some has got his name and it's only a matter of time before they get hold of his birth certificate and see who he really is.

"Jarvis?" Stiles questions.

'Yes Mr Stilinski?" Jarvis questions.

"Call me Stiles please, I was wondering if you could help me sneak out of this place" Stiles asks.

"I don't think that's very wise Stiles; Mr Stark wouldn't like that" Jarvis tells him.

"Please Jarvis this is a little awkward in here I think I just need to get out of here for a little while maybe get some pizza, I don't think the rest of the avengers like me and I think Natasha actually wants to stab me because I think she has a thing for Steve and Steve hasn't stopped talking to me all night trying to make me feel welcome but please tell me you know some way to get out of here?" Stiles questions practically begging.

"The whole building is password protected, biometric scans as well as voice recognition is needed in order to access the most secure parts of the building, your details have been stored in the buildings mainframe since Mr Stark first created the security system, so technically you're allowed to access any part of the building" Jarvis tells him.

"So what you're saying?" Stiles asks looking up at his ceiling, why does he keep looking up it?

"Well technically you leaving the tower hasn't been prohibited, and I was never given a direct order not to show you the towers schematics" Jarvis tells him seconds later a tablet next to his bed is pinging with a notification the schematics to the building showing him how and where to get out.

"Thanks dude" Stiles tells him.

"Your welcome" Jarvis tells him.

"Your escaping?" Scott asks as soon as Stiles opens the door he lets out a small eep before smacking his hand over his mouth remembering the trained killers and superheroes downstairs.

"Scott" Stiles hisses hitting him on the shoulder before shaking his hand out in pain as he remembers werewolf.

"Remember?" Scott asks pointing to his ears, Stiles just nods thankful Scott remembered Stiles orders to not mention the supernatural out loud as Jarvis can hear everything which means Tony can probably hear everything as well.

"I'm coming with you, someone's got to keep you alive" Scott tells him.

"Fine" Stiles hisses grabbing Scott's arm and dragging him to a hidden panel in the wall not twenty feet away from his room, pushing the panel inwards the wall slides away and Stiles is blinded by the retina scan.

Stiles Stark accepted, comes a high pitch squeak before the elevator doors side open.

Stiles clicks the button to the car park and they're taken their faster than Stiles can say getaway.

"So why are we escaping?" Scott asks him looking down at his phone.

"We're going to leave this here" Stiles says grabbing Scott's phone and placing it on the floor of the lift with his own.

"What? Why?" Scott asks moaning leaning down to grab his phone only to be pushed out the elevator by Stiles laughing.

"I don't want Tony tracking us" Stiles tells him shrugging.

"How are we supposed to get around New York?" Scott questions.

"I'll just take Tony's minivan" Stiles tells him walking over to the car only to find it locked

"Tony never locks his cars in his private car park" Stiles tells Scott frowning.

"Maybe Steve took it; he drove" Scott shrugs.

"Tony doesn't have any inconspicuous cars" Stiles moans looking at the fifty odd cars spread out rolling his eyes.

"We don't need to be inconspicuous" Scott tells him laughing "nobody knows who you are yet so just pick one and let's go before Tony finds out you're missing" Scott tells him.

"Fine" Stiles shouts him "Get in the Audi" Stiles tells him smirking at the fact that his first pick was the car his brother likes the most which is weird because he has a lot of cars and yet a bulletproof Audi R8 is his favourite.

"Told you he kept the keys in the car" Stiles mumbles grabbing the key out the glove compartment smirking as he starts the car.

Driving in New York is weird, it's slower than he's used too and literally everyone is impatient.

"So why'd you want to come out?" Scott asks him, he's gaping at the buildings around him while wincing at the volume of the city, poor werewolf enhanced hearing.

"I need to buy a few things I forgot to pack" Stiles lies shrugging.

"You know I can tell when you're lying" Scott tells him ignoring Stiles 'Bitch Please' look.

"Fine!" Stiles shouts "I just got a bit overwhelmed" he tells him flipping off some douche who runs in front of his car making him break before he hit the bastard.

"Meeting the Avengers? They are kind of intimidating I guess" Scott shrugs.

"No not that, well maybe a little of that, I've met Pepper, Steve and Bruce over Skype before but the others I have never met and they all know my name they know everything about me minus what we've been through cause I would never tell anyone that, but I just get the feeling they only like me because I'm related to Tony Stark, that's the reason my mother gave me my dad's last name because she didn't want me to have to grow up befriending kiss asses who just want me for my money" Stiles tells his best friend thankful he did ask him to come without him here he'd have held everything in until he exploded it all out at a stupid time and with his luck Black Widow would have been insulted by it and stabbed or shot him.

"When you left, Tony was asking Pepper if she thought he'd scared you off if he was being too full on, asking her if him bringing everyone over was a bad idea, he was freaking out as much as you were dude, I can see the family resemblance although you guys have nothing but snark and sarcasm in common" Scott tells him.

"I want to fit in with his friend's dude but I don't even fit in with my own" Stiles cries out laughing when Scott nods in agreement.

"You are a little bit of an idiot but everyone of your friends loves you for who you are" Scott tells him "It doesn't matter if you're a Stark or a Stilinski, you will always be the king of research and sarcasm to us, only now you have a bit of money and a family that could kill us all if we ever hurt you, but that's really only one thing more than you already had" Scott tells him.

"Money and a family that would kill for me is two things more than you thought I had Scott" Stiles tells him laughing at his scatter brained best friend.

"No it's still only one you already had a family that would kill for you, the pack" Scott tells him.

"Shut up" Stiles laughs blushing.

"DUDE" Scott shouts making Stiles jump in his seat the car swerves a little making the cars behind him honk.

"What?" Stiles asks looking scanning the packed streets looking for a rouge werewolf savaging people or hunters or something.

"We are actually on 5th avenue" Scott cries out looking around excitedly at all the shops, Stiles can't help but roll his eyes he's always knew Scott was as much as a label freak as Lydia but he didn't think the dude would nearly have a meltdown as they passed the massive store fronts.

"You do know the places are expensive right?" Stiles asks him pulling into a parking security maintained parking structure.

"Yeah but I have savings" Scott tells him his eyes actually lighting up when Stiles parks the car. "You mean we actually get to go round the shops?" Scott asks him not waiting for the answer before jumping out the car running out the parking lot and going in the first shop he passes.

Stiles nearly wees himself laughing as he pays the security guard for parking.

Scott just went into Victoria secret and he hasn't realised what shop he's gone in yet


	4. Talk

"Smart move leaving the phone kid" The man shouts into Stiles ear causing the teenager to jump six feet in the air and turn around flailing when he finally touches the ground again.

"Tony" Stiles hisses balling his fist and punching his brother in the arm multiple times.

"You didn't disable Gemma's tracking device so really you should have just kept the phones on you, I thought I've taught you better than that Stiles" Tony huffs waving to a gaping teenager looking at him with awe in his eyes.

"Of course I knew the car would have a tracking device in it, I counted a total number of seven in the interior alone Tony, I just wanted to get out I'm a normal kid from Cali do you know how stressful it is meeting the Avengers? I'm pretty sure they didn't like me; I think Natasha actually wants to shoot me for being semi acquainted with Steve, Clint looks at me like he's sizing me up, I feel like an outsider, Lydia's being accepted more than I am and I'm a Stark, maybe I should just buy an apartment here instead of staying with you for the Summer" Stiles rants looking towards the changing rooms where Scott's trying on a bunch of Armani jeans that Mrs McCall would bawk at if she knew the prices of the clothing Stiles offered to buy him.

"Stiles they like you, they just don't know how to interact with teenagers, I barely know how to interact with you" Tony tells him grabbing him by the shoulders "If you want to buy yourself a New York apartment then go right ahead, at least you'd have a place to stay whenever you decide to come here to see me, you have the money to do whatever you want, and you know you can spend more money than you already are spending seventy thousand a year isn't going to break you, you can still spend more" Tony tells him.

"I'm not spending seventy thousand" Stiles tells him his eyes widening in shock stepping away a little.

"You make a yearly donation to your father's station thirty-five goes to getting him better equipment and another thirty-five thousand goes to a frontal temporal dementia research group, It makes me smile to know you actually care about your parents, you could give more if you wanted, if it made you happy I could open up a branch looking for a cure for it" Tony tells him his voice becoming panicked when he sees Stiles tears slowly begin to fall.

"I know this isn't something that has a cure for it, but giving that money makes me feel useful, it makes me feel like I'm doing something useful for her, and well my dad's station is pretty shit when it comes to their equipment so I just have to protect him" Stiles shrugs.

"I think you need to worry about yourself for a while" Tony tells him "I can see what you've been through Stiles, I can see the look in your eyes, I can recognise it because it's the same look I had after I got home from being abducted, you've been through some shit and you won't tell me what it is, I think you need to start looking after you and you only for a while, I asked Steve to give you some self-defence lessons, Clint chimed in and said he knew someone who'd be good to help training Phil Coulson he's a friend of Peppers and mine I guess, I think Clint and him have some relationship going on or something anyway, apparently a girl called Skye or Daisy or whatever needs a break after going through some things so if you want to learn how to protect yourself from whatever it is in Beacon Hills that you refuse to tell me" Tony tells him.

"Where's this coming from?" Stiles asks confused, Tony has never give him any indication that he knew anything was going on in Beacon Hills.

"I may have had a panic attack when I found out you went missing" Tony shrugs "I'd feel more comfortable about you going off in New York on your own if you knew how to protect yourself" Tony tells him bringing him in for a tight hug.

"Trust me Tony, Scott's tougher than he looks" Stiles laughs.

"Why did you even come out?" Tony asks him confused.

"I wanted to do some shopping" Stiles shrugs "I only packed Jeans and it's boiling here so I need some shorts a few t-shirts as well wouldn't hurt, just keep me away from any tech shops or Apple stores I have an unhealthy obsession with Apple" Stiles tells him smirking when Tony looks at him offended.

"Apple? Your brother creates the greatest smart phones in the world and you're addicted to Apple?" Tony asks him looking incredulous.

"Your smart phones are out of my price range dude, I lose or break my phones on the regular besides if I turned up to school with a STARK tech phone people would question how the son of the sheriff can afford such fabulous tech" Stiles smirks.

"Stiles you own a 40% share in STARK tech you don't need to pay for anything" Tony laughs.

"You own a company?" Scott asks looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he comes out the changing rooms after changing back into his normal clothes, expensive clothes in hand folded like they're precious gems in his arms

"Part of a company" Stiles sighs rolling his eyes.

"Guess were busted then" Scott smiles towards Tony looking down at his feet.

"Blame Lydia" Tony smirks "She was the one that noticed you were gone, you've taught my AI a bad habit Stiles, Jarvis 2.0 lied to me about how you escaped" Tony tells him his eyes narrowing at Stiles rolls his eyes making his way towards the tills telling the cashier to put it on his card.

"Maybe if you were nice to Jarvis he'd be more loyal, I like him" Stiles tells Tony when he's finished buying his and Scott's clothes.

"I don't have to be nice to him, he's artificial" Tony hisses walking him out the shop into a stern looking Lydia's arms and Pepper who looks worried as well.

"You two are going to be the death of me" Lydia tells him eyeing his bags before taking a peek inside "I take that back Stiles fashion sense is going to be the death of me" She tells him rolling her eyes at the clothes inside.

"It's still only five pm, I'm carrying on my shopping trip I don't care if the Paparazzi are over their pretending to blend into the background" Stiles tells them.

"Oh great I could use a shopping trip" Pepper tells the smirking when Tony moans, Stiles just laughs as he's being linked on both sides from Pepper and Lydia.

"We could run you know Scott" Tony says to his best friend from behind them.

"Na who'd protect Stiles then?" Scott laughs.

"I hate shopping" Tony moans flipping the paparazzi the bird when they try to get closer.

Scott looks at him like he's the badass rebel he's always wanted to be.


	5. Outed

He has had the best night sleep he's ever had waking up about midday, they hadn't gotten back to Tony's until after 1am, they all decided to go for something to eat after Stiles bawked at spending over $5000 on clothing.

He didn't even buy that much!

"Jarvis?" Stiles asks rolling in his bed to face the ceiling the weird part of it is that he doesn't even have to look at the ceiling but it makes him feel like Jarvis has a corporeal form somehow.

"Yes Stiles?" The voice asks him.

"Have the press gotten a hold of my name yet? Or did that paparazzi's photo of me and Tony with Pepper and Scott get out as well?" Stiles asks.

"The press has indeed gotten hold of your name, the pictures of your day out yesterday has also been posted and published" Jarvis tells him making Stiles roll his eyes.

"Great so now the world now knows the name of Stiles Stilinski" Stiles mutters out loud.

"Actually Stiles, you misunderstand when I say the press has gotten hold of your name, I meant they have found out your full birth name the headline 'Another Stark' has been trending worldwide for twelve hours the press are also camped outside the tower as we speak, Pepper has been handling calls since 5am multiple news and press outlets have been asking for interviews with you, leading the interview pursuit is talk show host Ellen DeGeneres she's offered to pay you seven hundred thousand dollars for the exclusive interview" Jarvis tells him.

"Shit!" Stiles hisses grabbing his phone of the nightstand hitting number 1 on his speed dial not caring about the time difference in California.

"I know kiddo" Is the first thing his dad tells him when he answers the phone.

"I had a bunch of reporters on my doorstep this morning, they soon scattered when I came out twenty minutes later with my uniform on" John chuckles.

"Damn it" Stiles hisses sitting up in the bed.

"You okay about this?" John asks him his voice sounding concerned like he always is when something happens to Stiles.

"Oddly yes, I know that sounds weird I've cried to you about how my life won't be normal once it gets out but you've been preparing me for this since you told me who my birth father was, it was always a possibility, just didn't really expect it to get out this early" Stiles tells him putting the phone on loudspeaker as he pulls his Mac open opening up his Facebook and seeing the massive amounts of messages he's had, from people he doesn't know.

"Well I support you whatever you want to do kid, I've had calls from people asking why am I taking care of Howard Starks kid, if you're not going to hide it, I'd like to wipe the smiles of their faces and tell them you are officially my son, I have the adoption records to prove it" John tells him and he sounds smug.

"Sure" Stiles smiles as well even though his dad can't see him "Hiding who you are never ends well anyway" Stiles huffs closing the lid with a snap extracting himself from the protection his covers were giving him and exiting his room.

Downstairs is a flurry of activity and he can hear it from where he stands upstairs "If your sure Stiles, remember everything is your decision, no one will force you to do anything you don't want to" John tells him.

"I know pops I've got to go; I can hear Pepper screaming at someone from here" Stiles laughs.

"Be safe" John tells him before they end the call.

"I don't care how hard it is, you tell the press to get away from the Avengers Tower, they work for the government you should be able to pull some strings and keep them away" Pepper shouts into her phone "Just do it Phil" She shouts slamming the phone down on the counter Scott winces in his place next to her on the kitchen island.

"They won't go until I do a press conference or something" Stiles tells them walking down the spiral staircases tapping away on his phone when he gets a message of sympathy from Parrish.

"You know then?" Tony asks he's sitting next to Scott on the island tinkering with something small and mechanic.

"Yeah Jarvis told me" Stiles shrugs grabbing a piece of his brother's uneaten toast, and stealing his untouched coffee, both are still warm but not that enjoyable.

"Damn that AI, what have you done to him? I ordered him not to say anything" Tony hisses he too looks up at the ceiling and Stiles eyebrows raise maybe that's where his habit comes from after all.

"Yeah well I respect him so he likes me more" Stiles tells him resisting the urge to pull tongues.

"That's not the point he should listen to all my commands" Tony practically growls giving Scott a run for his money.

"Didn't you program him to be loyal to the Starks?" Lydia asks she's eating a croissant daintily.

"Yeah" Tony tells her it's not a question but he means it to be.

"Well Stiles is a Stark so obviously in Jarvis's eyes you and Stiles are equals so therefor he won't keep stuff from Stiles and vice versa if Stiles ever told Jarvis to not tell you something then Jarvis wouldn't obey that" Lydia tells him before resuming her eating.

"That makes sense" Tony hums stealing his cool coffee back off Stiles.

"Can we please focus on the twenty pap's outside and the four news crews?" Pepper interrupts.

"Just call a press meeting, the truths out might as well get it over with" Stiles shrugs leaning over the kitchen island to steal Scott's coffee, werewolves aren't effected by caffeine anyway.

"You know your rich right? Your brother's super rich and he buys the really expensive coffee? Like the coffee he buys is like my house's entire shopping budget, and yet your too lazy to make yourself some so resort to stealing, I thought that was beneath you Stiles" Scott scoffs it makes Stiles smile and helps to dissolve the tense feeling around the room.

"Please Scott you've seen me eat tonnes of disgusting food, and I steal the packs food all the time, I'm a growing boy and like you said super lazy" Stiles laughs.

"You want to do a press conference and confess?" Tony asks his voice sounding confused stopping the conversation he and Scott got side-tracked in.

"I don't see why not?" Stiles shrugs.

"But you've always wanted a normal life, your life won't be normal after this" Tony tells him.

"Wasn't really normal before this to be honest bro, besides I'm just a teenager as soon as they find out I'm a boring teenager with no real talent, and my only claim to fame is my family name then they'll leave me alone" Stiles assures him his head turning to Lydia when she snorts which would have been hilarious in any other situation because the fact that it's so unladylike is funny as hell, but when she's snorting at his misfortune not as endearing.

"You obviously haven't heard of the Kardashians" Lydia tells him shrugging.

"She's right Stiles" Pepper says before Stiles has a chance to snipe back "Your life will change you'll get paparazzi following you around because of your family name, you'll get people asking for pictures and autographs, you'll be asked for interviews and guest appearances" Pepper tells him.

"I'll manage Pepper; I'd just like to admit who I am to everyone let them tear themselves apart with the scandal?" Stiles shrugs.

"If it's what you want I can have one set up in four hours with every major news channel in the US" Pepper tells him typing away on her phone and turning on her heel.

"Did you guys know theirs's a bunch of reporters blocking the entrance? Tonnes of photographers too, they didn't even take my picture which is strange cause usually they tell me to stop and pose or something" Steve says walking into the kitchen where they're all gathered.

"Ah Steve, I'm afraid I'm the trending topic today" Stiles smirks.

"Sounds interesting" Steve mutters taking Peppers vacated seat next to Scott.

"Don't you have a TV? Who am I kidding I don't even need you to answer that of course you haven't, I'm going down to my workshop" Tony mutters getting up from the table.

"Allow me to explain" Stiles tells him reaching across the table to try and steal some of Lydia's breakfast he doesn't get very far before he's got to pull the hand away clutching it to his chest as it throbs with pain "Ouch why the hell would you stab me with a fork?" Stiles asks examining his hand to check if she drew blood.

"Don't try and touch my food" Lydia shrugs.


	6. Press Conference

"You ready for this? Cause I can call the whole thing off you know, nobody tells Tony Stark what he can or can't do same goes for you even if you did choose to be called Stilinski" Tony tells him smirking when Stiles laughs.

"The thing starts in two minutes Tony, Pepper has been running around like a headless chicken setting it up if we bail now, Pepper might actually kill us besides, half the avengers have shown up to protect you so if you want to bail now would be your chance they can hold Pepper off for you" Stiles tells him laughing.

"They haven't come for me Stiles, they came to make sure your okay, especially Steve and Clint, Clint especially I'm worried about your bond with him to be honest he wanted to find out who gave up your name and shoot them full of arrows, I've never seen him get that pissed over anyone other than Natasha or Phil" Tony tells him his eyes narrowing as he looks up to Clint who's set up a nice little nest with his bow making sure nobody tries anything.

"I like Clint, he acts like he's my big brother it's nice" Stiles shrugs.

"You already have a big brother" Tony reminds him his glare intensifying thank god he hasn't got his suit on otherwise he'd be flying up to punch the marksman.

"She's walking out" Stiles tells Tony his hand's reaches out automatically and grabs the nearest thing to him which happens to be Steve's arm, the man just smiles at him placing his own hand over it and Stiles head whips to Natasha she's staring at their touching hands giving them a curious look before he eyes meet his own and she smirks at him.

Stiles gulps and pulls his hand back like Steve burned it and walks closer to Tony ignoring Scott sending him encouraging thumbs up from where he and Lydia are standing next to Natasha and someone called Phil Coulson, the dude's not really comment worthy accept he seems to be funny most of the time and he fits a suit well.

"You nervous?" Tony asks him his hand making its way onto his shoulder and squeezing in comfort.

"I've never done a press conference before Tony of course I'm nervous, I've watched all of your though so I should be okay, at least this isn't some scandal, I've not slept with a bunch of men or women so the press can't call me a slut like they did you" Stiles smirks, laughing when Tony makes an agreeing sound.

"You all know why we're here, Mr Stark and Mr Stilinski have agreed to allow a maximum of ten questions and they will pick who will ask them, no more or no less, should they not want to answer a question they don't have to" Pepper tells the crowd and Stiles raises his eyebrows at Tony all the press conferences he's seen on TV she's never been like this, she's calm collected and above all polite to the press even when they're being dicks.

"She likes you kid, she hates that your privacy is being taken advantage of, plus she hates that the photographer made her look fat in those pictures as well" Tony laughs his head whipping up when his and Stiles names are called, Stiles stays rooted to his spot off stage until Tony practically drags him on stage.

He takes a calming breath as he takes a seat next to Pepper he's sat behind a microphone but he can't see a thing the flashes of that many cameras are making him see stars.

"Well let's get this over with shall we? Me and Stiles have to get Swarma after this" Tony smirks seeming at home behind a mic making the press laugh.

"You?" Tony asks pointing to a random blond in the audience.

"Mr Stark, is Stiles related to you?" She asks her recorder held high in the air.

"Yes he's my baby brother, next question?" Tony asks looking to him to pick someone.

"You? Guy in the green shirt" Stiles asks pointing to a man in the front.

"Why were you hidden away? Is Tony ashamed of you is that why nobody knew you existed?" The man asks and Stiles feels the comment deep in his chest it makes him want to rant and rave but Pepper coached him before this thing he knows that's what they want they need a reaction to sell more papers or magazines.

"My birth father Howard Stark, he died before I was even born, my mother fell for another man while she was pregnant with me and they decided it would be best if I was kept out the spotlight, think of me like Hanna Montana, I wanted to have a normal life and so did my mother and father, which John Stilinski is my father they wanted to keep me from the vultures, that's you guys by the way" Stiles tells him nodding to another blond girl in the front.

"What kind of name is Stiles? What's your real name?" She asks him.

"My real name is classified I'm afraid seven people know my birth name one of them is dead and the other six are sworn to secrecy, Tony pulled a few strings and I had my name officially changed to Stiles, my birth certificate with my original birth name has been sealed away when I was fourteen, I want to make this clear if anyone gets hold of my name through hacking or unsealing those records you will be sued" Stiles smiles brightly jumping when Tony starts full belly laughing.

"My turn?" Tony asks looking at Stiles and pointing to some random man when he nods.

"What's Tony like as a big brother?" he gets asked and Stiles smirks.

"He's annoying, overprotective, he nags me all the time, wants me to be more like him but my talents lie in helping people not robots" Stiles laughs "other than that he's perfect he puts me before himself sometimes and that amazes me he never made a decision at Stark Industries without asking me my opinion" Stiles speaks into the microphone it's easier to talk about Tony than himself.

"Well that was more out of necessity that consideration you do own half the company, I had to consult you" Tony smirks and as soon as he says it the entire room explodes in questions asking if he's taking over the company and what he plans to do with it.

"Pepper is and will remain to be the CEO at Stark Industries for the foreseeable future I have no interest in running or taking any sort of leadership role within the company like I said my interest lies with people, I am going to study medicine I will not be taking any position in Stark Tech, I wouldn't be able to run it even half as good as Pepper, and Tony is a bit busy helping save the world to run the company" Stiles says into his mic it calms the crowd and when he looks to Pepper she nods at him smiling meaning he did good.

"Who's the boy in the picture with you? Is it your boyfriend? Are you gay?" Some women asks him when Stiles points at her to move the thing along.

"Scott!" Stiles shouts down the mic wincing a little at the volume "I have known Scott since I was three years old his mom and my mom were best friends, plus were kind of hoping my dad and his mom will get together so we can officially be brothers but that's beside the point Scott's my best friend and he's like my brother" Stiles tells her "But to answer your other question I am bisexual but I'm single, I guess my dating life just got a lot harder than it already was in fact, now I'm not going to be sure if people want to date me for me or because I'm super rich" Stiles mutters to himself forgetting for a second there is a microphone right in front of him, he's such an idiot.

"You?" Tony says pointing to someone to move on from Stiles awkward hiccup.

"Is it true you threatened to break a photographer's camera at the airport?" A man asks looking towards Stiles.

"While I don't condone violence usually, I made acceptations to the 'photographer' who accosted my brother and I, first off the man actually shoved a camera in my face I don't mean trying to get a head shot, I mean he actually tried to push in so close to me his camera hit my nose, he insinuated that I was Tony's bit on the side, he's lucky I didn't punch him to be honest, just while we're on the subject of paparazzi, I want to say, you guys can follow me around by all means, but just know I lead a really normal boring life, I go to school then chill with my friends afterwards, the most exciting thing to happen in my life is when I decide to get takeout, I don't spend my family money I don't party, if you want to waste time and energy chasing me around New York and California instead of chasing a Kardashian that's your prerogative but I am supremely boring" Stiles lies hating that since Scott got changed his life is anything but normal now.

The press conference goes on for ten more minute Stiles answering question until the very end smiling when Pepper stands up thanking the press and telling them no more questions will be answered before ushering Tony and Stiles back stage.

"Fuck Swarma Tony I need alcohol" Stiles tells him.

"I thought you told the press you didn't drink" Steve laughs at him.

"I said I don't party and I don't I'm not cool enough to party I am privy to a little bottle of Jack Daniels or a nice bottle of vodka" Stiles shrugs smirking before collapsing into Scott smirking when him and Lydia put comforting arms around him.

"Did I sound like a dick?" Stiles asks them both, the words hardly audible as he says it into Scott's shoulder.

"No dude, although I am a little flattered they thought I was your boyfriend" Scott smirks.

"If only you were gay and I actually liked you" Stiles laughs pulling up to look at his best friend.

"Did you hear that reported at the end? She called me a short ginger" Lydia practically snarls apparently over comforting Stiles.

"I know I can't believe they thought I was dating you" Stiles tells her laughing.

"I can't believe you told them I was too good for you" Lydia tells him her snarl turning into a smile "You know you go on like you're a troll but you're really hot you can have anyone you want" Lydia tells him.

"Yeah thanks Lydia but like I said now people know who I am, it's going to be hard deciding if they want me because they like me or because I'm a Stark and rich" Stiles laughs pulling out his phone and switching it back on.

"The pack has sent me a bunch of messages" Stiles smirks laughing.

"Is Pepper single or is she actually with your brother?" Stiles laughs reading the message from Parrish "Only kidding, you're doing great I can't believe your actually on live television your father has the entire Station watching he started crying when you talked about the adoption and John being the only dad you've ever known, he even choked up when Tony said he was the right person to father you, he said to tell you he loves you and him and Melissa aren't going to happen, they're just friends" Stiles finishes reading out loud ignoring the lump in his throat.

"Jackson texted me before told me to tell you good luck he's not watching cause of the time difference but he wished you luck and told me to tell you to don't even think of trying to get a better car than him because you will always be Stilinski to him that's not going to change just cause your rich" Lydia tells him laughing herself.

"Liam messaged before too he wasn't really supportive he just keeps asking for pocket money, keeps saying I have to give him it because I'm pack mom, which is insulting because I'm a guy, and I haven't done it with a girl to even create kids and also that would make Scott the dad and like I said to the press he's like my brother" Stiles shivers even thinking about what it would be like with him and Scott.

"Let's go get shawarma" Tony bellows making Scott wince and Stiles jump.

"I'll have Daisy meet us there introduce you to her, she's going to teach you some self-defence" Phil tells him smirking leaning into Clint when he suddenly appears at his side, Natasha beside him holding his hand.

"Your together?" Stiles asks them frowning.

"Yeah" Clint smirks Stiles see his hand tighten in Natasha's and he kisses Phil's cheek as well "Problem dude?" Clint asks smirking ruffling Stiles hair, he looks like what Stiles says is important to him and that's a strange thought they've not known each other long but Stiles is already thinking of Clint like a brother and that's super weird and maybe a little exhilarating to know he's got friend in New York that actually cares for him, even though they've only ever talked on skype with each other a few days ago.

"No of course not just thought Natasha was with Steve" Stiles tells him frowning.

"Steve?" Natasha asks laughing the man in question comes over to them once he hears his name "Me and Steve together, that's hilarious pretty sure the dudes celibate" She smirks.

"There's a difference between celibate and not wanting you Tasha" Steve smirks and Stiles eyes widen he didn't know Captain America could be sassy, why did he not know that? Why didn't Tony tell him?

"Guys? Limo is waiting lets go eat and drink" Tony calls walking off to the back entrance without waiting to see if they follow him.

Stiles and Steve are at the back of everyone when Steve asks him "Why did you think me and Natasha were together?" his voice is strange and Stiles can't help but wonder why.

"She looked jealous and murderous all wrapped into one whenever we were together" Stiles shrugs.

"Why would she be jealous of you and I?" Steve questions his face turning from perfectly sculpted to all frowny.

"I don't know I just know every time we talked she looked over at us strangely, I mean as if she thinks we would actually get together even if you were gay or bi, as if you'd ever go for me, your genetically altered to be the perfect human and I'm geeky and can barely give myself a black eye let alone someone else" He laughs stepping out the back door rolling his eyes when the paparazzi's cameras start flashing at them until they get into the limo.

He doesn't notice Steve act strange all night, especially after he gets drunk.


	7. Daisy Johnson

Chapter 7: Daisy Johnson

Chapter Text

"I'm never drinking again" Stiles moans as he throws up his stomach contents into the toilet bowl, he hates hangovers he always gets all whiney and he hates being sick.

"Stiles, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that he's taking Scott and Lydia out for breakfast and he will see you later" Jarvis informs him once he's stopped the retching into the toilet.

"Coward" Stiles coughs awkwardly his throat burns "He's never been able to handle sick people, he even abandons Pepper whenever she's got a hangover, he's no good at human interaction the dude's an actual machine" Stiles moans some more after another wave of nausea takes hold of him.

"Mr. Coulson and Captain Rogers are however still in the building should you need assistance" Jarvis tells him.

"No thanks" Stiles tells him wiping his mouth on the towel and sinking to the floor.

"I'm just gonna go asleep here" Stiles moans curling in on himself, his arms cradling his stomach, it won't stop throbbing the middle of his stomach feels like it's on fire.

He wakes up an hour later in his bed, a glass of water by the side and some tablets, the note written in Steve's scruffy hand writing telling him to drink and eat them.

He doesn't feel his stomach tossing and turning anymore but he grabs the paracetamol and downs the glass of water as well, it's not until he's grabbing his laptop does he grasp the fact that Steve must have carried him in from the bathroom.

He doesn't know why the thought of Steve looking after him makes his stomach flutter as much as it is.

He shakes the thought out of his mind and logs into his Facebook account, he does a double take at the sheer amount of messages he's got from people he's never met before asking him a whole load of questions many of them want to date him.

"So much for this all blowing over soon, I'm just like a Kardashian" Stiles mutters snapping the Mac shut and burying his face in the pillow it muffles his screams.

"The press are still camped outside, Mr. Stark lured some of them away when he Mr. McCall and Ms. Martin went out for their breakfast most are still waiting to catch a glimpse of you" Jarvis tells him.

"Naturally" Stiles mumbles, fames a tickle thing he should enjoy it while it lasts but this just seems like a massive violation of privacy.

He rolls his neck and jumps out of bed making his way down to the large living room/kitchen area, Phil and Steve are chatting with some young women all drinking coffee and looking like they've been here a while.

"Please tell me their coffee left" Stiles moans sitting in the seat next to Steve seeing the French press completely devoid of any coffee.

"Sorry Steve" Stiles tells the older man smiling sweetly as he yanks the coffee of out his hand, the man just rolls his eyes but doesn't tighten his hands round the mug so he's obviously fine with it.

"Stiles great that you're feeling better now, this is Agent Johnson she's the person we've been talking about, the person Clint suggested train you?" Phil tells him.

"Oh yeah makes sense" Stiles says smirking trying but failing not to give Daisy a once over.

"What makes sense?" She asks and Stiles feels the way her voice makes his stomach flip he can practically taste the sarcasm itching to come out of the other women she reminds him of himself a lot for some reason.

"Clint's not a subtle as he thinks he is for a shield agent; Phil control your boyfriend" Stiles tells the older man.

"I have no idea what you mean" Phil smirks into his coffee cup.

"Wanna fill me in here AC?" Daisy asks confused.

"Clint's taken some sort of papa bird stance when it comes to my safety for some reason so he's got Phil to put his prettiest agent on my training someone who's no doubt smart, sarcastic and clearly good-looking, I think Clint's hoping we fall in love and you stay by my side all the time" Stiles laughs answering for Phil.

"He worries" Phil shrugs.

"Wow Phil!" Daisy protests, "I'm not a prostitute, you can't just go offering my hand in marriage to kids" Daisy tells her boss and Stiles was right she's got a sarcastic sense of humor.

"Oh relax, just because Clint wants you to be with Stiles doesn't mean it's going to happen I allowed him to pick you for two reasons, reason number one, you're a great fighter and you know how to build someone up from no fighting experience as you were their yourself a few years ago and second of all because you asked for a little downtime from active mission for a while, combat practice to help Stiles learn how to fight gives you a good chance to relax and also allows me an insight of what you'd be like as a superior officer" Phil shrugs.

"I'm almost eighteen hardly a kid and Clint didn't mean no harm he's sort of being acting like surrogate dad to me since I got here I don't know why like; we've always had a good friendship over skype I suppose" Stiles adds in Daisy goes to reply but Phil cuts her off.

"You guys text every day, since the day you's met on Skype he hasn't shut up about your sense of humor he likes you more than he likes Tony and they've known each other a while, seriously ten people have Clint's phone number he changes it every month and you're always the first person he phones with the new numbers, he doesn't even phone me and Natasha until he needs us and he's our partner" Phil tells Stiles smirking when Stiles eyes widen.

The topic changes to what his training is going to entail.

"I think you remind him of his brother" Phil says out the blue after a few minutes of Stiles and Daisy discussing a training program both of them can stick too while also enjoying the summer and not having to wake up too early.

"I didn't know he had a brother" Stiles tells Phil frowning he's never heard Clint mention a brother in all the years he's been messaging Clint.

They had become fast friends since Stiles was fifteen, messaging constantly, Clint divulging as much mission details as he could about what the Avengers are doing when he asks him, making sure Tony isn't getting into too much trouble and just generally telling each other funny shit that happened during their days, Clint usually won that competition he was surrounded by idiots half the time, Stiles had only been surrounded by Scott.

"He died in a fire when he was twelve Clint was fourteen, I don't know any more than that I've only ever seen his picture once and you look like him a little bit, I think that was Clint's defining moment" Coulson tells him and Stiles doesn't have to be a spy to hear the hurt in his voice the thought of his partner hurting over his brother's death was enough to make him sad and most likely angry as fuck.

"Defining moment?" Stiles asks frowning.

"Defining moment, the moment that someone decides they want to help people it's what leads them to or keeps them in shield" Daisy tells him.

"Oh right" Stiles says the mood suddenly turning a little sour at the mention of Clint's pain, this bond thing between them kind of goes both ways he doesn't like the thought of Clint being hurt any more than he likes the thought of Tony being hurt.

"Why don't we get started on training? If you're up for it like? Be the perfect way to work off your hangover" Steve offers.

"We'd need somewhere we can spar" Daisy interjects.

"The tower had a room for everything" Stiles tells her smirking "Jarvis?" Stiles asks looking up.

"Fourth floor second door on the right, the room contains a gym, inside there are boxing rings and sparring mats, the first door on the right leads to the firing range as well if you're looking to learn how to shoot bows, guns or any other projectile weapon you want" Jarvis informs him.

"No thanks Jarvis I can already shoot" Stiles tells the AI, standing and frowning when he sees the table looking at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?" Stiles asks when nobody says anything.

"You can shoot?" Phil asks him Steve says it at the exact same time as well and it makes Stiles laugh.

"I'm the defenseless son of a Sheriff that happens to be a billionaire of course my Sheriff father has been teaching me how to shoot since I was twelve, I've hold the record at three different gun ranges as well" Stiles tells them smirking like the cat that got the proverbial cream.

"That's correct, Tony has an alert set up automatically for anything related to Stiles Stilinski or Stiles Stark and he found out you held the shooting records I believe that was the year he sent you the sports car for your birthday as a congratulations present" Jarvis speaks up backing him up because the looks on the three people's faces around them obviously means they didn't believe him.

"God that sports car was so ostentatious I had to sell it, he wouldn't take it back from me, then Jackson Whittemore's dick of a dad bought it from the car place I sold it too so I had to watch people fawn over him because he was in my car, life sucks sometimes, I hate that Porsche" Stiles mutters to himself.

"I know where were going to start then, I need to see what your like handling a gun" Daisy tells him draining the last of her coffee before walking with him to the elevators they don't get two steps into it before Steve and Coulson are following them down the nosey people.

"You guys are curious about my firing ability aren't you?" Stiles asks laughing.

"Just a little" Phil shrugs.

"A lot yeah" Steve laughs pushing the fourth floor button.


	8. Full of surprises

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" Steve tells him laughing as Stiles throws himself down on the couch his breath a little heavy, it's been four hours of training and he's kept up pretty well so far.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles manages to gasp out before he downs his bottle of water.

"You, I didn't know you could fight already" Steve tells him sitting on the couch as well by Stiles feet.

"Oh yeah" Stiles mumbles taking another drink of water to think of an excuse, cause he can't exactly tell Steve he had to learn to save his life from the supernatural.

"My friend and her dad taught me how to fight, I got beat up at a high school lacrosse match by the other team and she taught me how to fight a bit and when she died her dad decided to teach me more as well, I think it was his way of dealing with her death it kept him busy" Stiles shrugs it was close to the truth without mentioning the fact that he had a huge part in her death even if he was possessed.

"Oh well you kept up with Daisy pretty well, beat everyone on the shooting range, I even think you may have given Daisy a black eye as well" Steve smirks.

"I feel so bad about having to hit her, but she told me to not hold back and she has sprained my hand pretty good and I'm pretty sure she's bruised my whole body, she got so pissed at me she actually used her powers on me, I've probably got a shit ton of splintered bones inside" Stiles laughs rolling his eyes when Steve calls him a drama queen.

"I'm starving" Stiles moans then sniffs himself once he gets a whiff of his stench "Smelly as well I think I need a shower" Stiles mumbles.

"I could cook us something?" Steve suggests.

"I have a better idea, why don't we head out to one of those fancy restaurants, I've never been too because I wanted to keep a low profile and get a massive steak or something? Tony isn't back yet and all of their phones are turned off so he's probably coercing them into something illegal or at best immoral" Stiles suggests beaming when Steve nods.

"Well I'll go down to my floor and get showered and dressed then I don't know if I own anything fancy though, I may have to finally look into the wardrobe Pepper bought me when I first moved into the tower" Steve smiles standing and walking over to the elevator disappearing from view in seconds.

Stiles laughs making his way up to his room before putting the shower on scalding and letting it take away the aches and pains from his body.

Dodging the paparrazi was hard, harder than he expected it to be, they don't give a fuck about personal space getting up in your face shouting all sorts of questions to either get a rise out of someone or get some gossip for whatever two-bit magazine or paper they're all working for.

Thank god Steve was there like the white night he always is pushing the paparazzi back making sure they don't get to him and make him lash out or something the last thing that Stark family needs so soon after Stiles big reveal is for them to be involved in another scandal 'Stiles Stark Problem Child' would probably be the headline on ever newspaper if he lashes out.

"Well that was eventful" Steve sighs as they rush into the restaurant thank god Steve doesn't drive like a grandad because the paparazzi were right on their heels and got out as soon as they parked the car.

The restaurant was high class and for some reason they bent over backwards to ensure they got the best table away from any and all prying eyes, they got complimentary champagne and he was even called Mr. Stark, the whole thing was surreal.

"I still can't get used to people trying to bend over backwards for me, it's so surreal like literally people found out who I was a day ago and people know my name the waiter asked for a picture with me I mean what even is life?" Stiles mumbles rolling his eyes.

"Trust me it gets worse I know what it's like I went through all that when I came out the ice and people found out I was still alive" Steve tells him smiling to the waiter as he brings them some complimentary garlic bread.

"I just wish people would get a life, how is watching some celebrity buy a hotdog on a street corner exciting for them?" Stiles huffs practically stuffing his face with the cheesy goodness.

"Let's talk about happier things shall we? Like what else can you do?" Steve asks him.

"What?" He replies frowning at the soldier.

"You've got a genius IQ so much so that you've been accepted into the greatest medical school in the United States if not the world, you've got a good grasp at fighting, you can beat actual secret agents at shooting guns big and small, why do I get the feeling that your trying to hide who you really are beside the dorky persona that you want everyone to see you as?" Steve asks and Stiles face falls a little nobody's ever cared enough to look past his sarcasm and sense of humor before it's always been the best mask he could ever wear.

"Werewolves" Stiles blurts out his eyes widening how could he be so stupid, what is it about Steve that makes him want to tell the older man everything? He's not known him that long but he feels a connection like he's known him for a long, long time.

"How do you know about werewolves?" Steve hisses leaning in so nobody would overhear them his own eyes widen as he takes in Stiles white as a sheet face.

"Wait you know about them?" Stiles asks his defenses raising a little "Does shield know about them?" Stiles asks.

"I had a friend in New York when I was eleven his name was Marcus Hale, his family moved to California a few months after we became friends but one day he was really irritated and I said something to piss him off and he just shifted, fangs claws bright yellow/gold eyes the lot" Steve tells him.

"Marcus Hale?" Stiles asks he actually bursts out laughing because this world is so small.

"What?" Steve asks confused.

"He was related to a friend of mine before he burnt to death in a fire" Stiles tells him and he could have kicked himself the way he said it was so nonchalant and Steve winces he should have been more sensitive.

"How do you know about werewolves?" Steve asks again.

"Promise this stays between us?" Stiles asks.

"Promise" Steve nods.

Stiles believes him so he launches into the whole Teen Wolf Scott story, everything that's happened to them, to him.

"So you were possessed?" Steve asks he looks like he wants to reach over and make sure Stiles is okay.

"Yeah" Stiles tells him looking down.

"Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?" Steve questions pressing the subject.

"I'm not" Stiles denies "I've told you everything about the werewolf drama back home and what's happened to me" Stiles shrugs.

"Your acting shifty refusing eye contact common sign of withholding the truth Stiles" Steve tells him.

"I haven't even told Scott, or my father" Stiles tells him.

"You don't have to tell me, it might help though" Steve tells him.

"Remember the nogitsune?" Stiles asks.

"Pretty hard to forget your friend being possessed by a demonic fox, especially since you told me literally five minutes ago" Steve tells him and his sarcasm is rubbing off on the older man.

"Well when he died I felt a surge of power or something so much so that I actually passed out, everyone including me thought it was because he was draining my life force but then a few weeks later I started exhibiting these weird side effects" Stiles tells him.

"What sort of side effects?" Steve questions.

"Like enhanced senses, enhanced strength" Stiles tells him.

"How enhanced?" Steve asks his eyebrows raising.

"Like werewolf level advanced, I have accelerated healing as well, I was attacked by some chimera called Donovan and he injured my back it took a few days to heal but the amount of skin he took off should have took weeks" Stiles tells him.

"Have you told anyone about this? About what it might mean to have this fox's powers?" Steve asks.

"I talked to the vet you know the druid guy? He said it's uncommon but not unheard of for the hose of the nogitsune to have the creatures abilities, he told me to not worry about it and the nogitsune can't inhabit my body again cause the link was severed or something, so I just went on like the defenseless human I was, nobody knows I can punch through walls and heal straight away" Stiles shrugs.

"Sorry" Steve tells him.

"What are you sorry for?" Stiles frowns.

"I asked for the serum that turned me into this you didn't ask for the abilities what you kids have gone through it rough, I thought the avengers had it bad battling hydra but you guys have been dealing with vicious people every single day from hunters to other supernatural creatures how have you dealt with that for so long? If I was in your position when I was seventeen and I had your money I'd have been on the first plane out of that place" Steve tells him truthfully grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze, he leaves his hand their holding Stiles hand.

"I wouldn't leave my friends" Stiles shrugs.

"That's what makes you so different to Tony and Howard" Steve laughs.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks laughing.

"Howard and Tony look out for themselves first they put themselves before everyone else and only once their needs have been taken care of then they look to see if other people might need help" Steve tells him.

"Guess that's why I want to be a doctor" Stiles laughs "Make up for my family fucking up so many people's lives the things they've did, building weapons and all that someone has to be the good one" Stiles laughs finishing the rest of his soup that was places on the table halfway through the supernatural conversation.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Stiles asks frowning "I don't want anyone finding out about the supernatural yet" Stiles tells him.

"It's not my secret to tell" Steve tells him a reassuring smile lighting up his face.

"Let's change the subject then and order the main I am starving, pouring your heart out does that to me" Stiles laughs.

"You're always hungry" Steve calls him out.

"True but now I have the money to buy the biggest steak on the menu" Stiles snorts.

"You've always had the money" Steve reminds him.

"True" Stiles shrugs.

Pretty soon more champagne and food is being served all in all it's a good night, Stiles shoulders feel less burdened now that he's told his secret he actually manages to have fun with Steve doesn't hurt that he's great to look at.

And if they fight over the bill like a married couple then that's between them.


End file.
